The Goddess of War
by Becks07
Summary: She was the outcast for 15 years, now she has been revealed, and what is that mystery that surrounds her? I am bad at summarys!! PLEASE R/R!!! OoTP Spoilers!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following. I only own the character of the girl. Not her surname, but I own her. Otherwise, everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: I created the character of the girl, and I put some hard thought into her name. It is not actually stated in this chapter, but I think it will be in the next one. I hope you like this! Reviews are always nice, a nice little present wrapped in words..  
  
~* Chapter 1  
  
Against the cool, purple and red evening sky, Malfoy Manor stood out beautifully. With its smooth black marble walls, the large, black iron gates with the large M's on. Entwined around the M's were small, silver serpents. Lucius' favourite things were serpents. The Manor stood tall and menacing almost, with the large grounds around it and the tall black iron fence surrounding it. People who would happen to glance up to the hill on which Malfoy Manor was perched would at first be taken in by its beauty as the last of the suns rays bounced off the smooth walls, but as soon as the rays disappeared a shiver would go racing down their spine, making the hairs on the back of their neck's stand up. By day the Manor was beautiful, shining in the sun, but by night it was frightening, daunting and evil against the black night sky. Lights in the many windows would shine out like little eyes. Weird people would enter the gates by night, making the other residents in the small village weary. However, since a few weeks ago, these people had stopped visiting. Lucius Malfoy had stopped appearing in the village to look down his nose at the others. His wife would appear, with her long blonde hair and pointed nose to stare at the villagers, all of who were magical. But, then only a few weeks ago the Ministry of Magic had officially announced what Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter had said for the past year, was true. Lord Voldemort had risen again. And now he had disappeared, not a whisper of news. Not even a ripple in the guard the Magical Community had put up, the ripple being the start of the torture and killing. He was lulling them into a false sense of security. Some people had even started saying Dumbledore had bewitched Fudge's mind.  
  
"I don't know Dennis. It all seems a bit suspicious to me," One old woman said sat in the local and cosy village pub. The residents would now gather nightly to discuss the news the Daily Prophet and Owls brought them.  
  
"You don't understand Mandy. He did this the last time. People didn't dare believe we could be under threat, but then he brought down his horrible blunt axe and so it started," Said the old woman's husband. She cast him a stone cold glance and the door to the pub burst open. In stepped Narcissa Malfoy. Draped in a fine silk cloak wearing black robes underneath. Her hair cascading down her back, her eyes piercing through the residents. They seemed to cower under that gaze. By her side stood her son. Draco Malfoy. His white-blonde hair sleeked back against his head, his cold, grey eyes giving the same look as his Mother. Lucius Malfoy had been imprisoned in Azkaban. Everyone knew this. And everyone now knew the weird people that had haunted their village by night, were in fact Death Eaters. Narcissa seemed to glide inside and she took a seat at a table while Draco fussed about her cloak and finally removed it from her shoulders. Narcissa looked down her nose at all of them. She hated being in such a common pub. She would much rather be at home with a glass of brandy plotting her revenge and how it would be possible for Lucius to get out of Azkaban. Instead, Lucius has insisted Narcissa keep up the Malfoy hold on this small village. Narcissa had rose to the occasion spectacularly. For years, the residents had said she was just an accessory. The typical younger-than-her-husband wife. Doing what he said, and not thinking for herself. But she was not. She was the same as her husband. She shared the same dislike of commoners, muggles and especially mud-bloods.  
  
"Mrs Malfoy, what can I possibly get you?" The barman gibbered as everyone sat in a stony silence.  
  
"I will not be drinking from such a place. Who knows what you have all planned, poison my brandy no doubt. It has happened before now," Narcissa said her voice so icy many people flinched at her words. She was of course speaking of the time Lucius' Brother had been stupid enough to actually take a drink from a local, it had contained a deadly poison and his brother had died. Lucius had got his revenge thanks to Narcissa.  
  
"What is the single light on at the Manor?" One woman suddenly wondered out loud. Everyone turned to the small, stained glass windows to look up at the single light shining against the night sky in Malfoy Manor. Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath and Draco frowned.  
  
"Sort it," Narcissa muttered to Draco. Draco left immediately, running up to the Manor he almost yelled the password for the gates and ran up the black gravel path. He reached the doors and after undoing all the curses he walked into the white hallway, standing on the large gold M with serpents fixed to it he yelled loudly.  
  
"Malfoy!" Draco was frowning in the darkness.  
  
"What?" A voice snapped from somewhere on the second floor.  
  
"Your light is on and the people in that pub can see it!" Draco said, he flinched thinking of his Mother left alone with all those lesser people.  
  
"And?" The voice yelled back. Suddenly, a slim and short figure was just about visible in the dark stood leaning on the banister.  
  
"You know what. If they know you are here," Draco said and suddenly he was doing some thinking. Maybe, maybe if he were to take this person to the pub, he could tell his mother he had not been able to stop them. Making this person finally banished from the Malfoy family. Making him the favourite, even more so. "Why don't you come down?"  
  
"I will," The voice answered and footsteps padded down the marble staircase and suddenly the person stood before Draco.  
  
"Where is your husband?" Mandy asked back in the pub, curious. Narcissa fixed her with her coldest glare. Mandy gasped as she fainted. Narcissa hated this. She was cursing Lucius right now. Where the hell was Draco? She thought. If he would come back she could leave. She had things she had to do. She was glaring around the whispering room when the door opened and Draco came in panting dramatically.  
  
"I couldn't stop her," He said. And in walked a girl. With long, golden blonde hair falling down her back and draping down over her shoulders, cold, piercing ice blue eyes. She was rather short, but still she held a sort of beauty that was untouchable. Her presence immediately alarmed the room. Surely, she was a Malfoy. She had all the markings. Narcissa's eyes, Lucius' hair. Draco's face. She stood, her hair shielding her face in a pair of worn denim jeans. A black t-shirt ripped in the right places. And around her neck was a studded black leather choker.  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Narcissa snapped standing up at such a speed many of the locals cowered.  
  
"He told me to come down here. Do not try and blame me for his ways. You know, he wants to be your favourite even more so he lies to try and make me look like an invalid," This girl answered in the same scarily icy tone as Narcissa. Narcissa stepped around the table and Draco instantly put her silk cloak around her small, delicate shoulders. Narcissa glared at the locals.  
  
"You find this amusing? I have news for you all, tomorrow I shall be making an inspection of all of the Malfoy businesses, anyone not up to my standards will be fired and thrown from this village," Narcissa announced. She walked, not gliding this time, to the girl still stood in the doorway and grabbed her by the upper arm walked out at a quick speed, Draco followed.  
  
"So, they have actually have a hidden daughter," The barman said as the shadows were visible going up the hill. Rumours had surrounded the couple for years, that Draco had a sister they had kept hidden. They sent her to school in a different country, and in the summer kept her inside the Manor. Apparently, now they were true. There was indeed another Malfoy.  
  
~*~  
  
Miles away, in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, a man sat at the kitchen table. His head in his hands. A candle softly flickered in the centre of the table burning dangerously low as wax dripped down the table and moulded the candle firmly to the table. The man suddenly raised his head.  
  
"Remus, please," A woman said stood in the doorway.  
  
"I'll be through in a little while," Remus answered in his calm, soothing voice. Yet, it was suddenly empty. He had lost all of his friends to Voldemort. He still had nightmares, Sirius falling, the look on his face, and the laughter from Bellatrix. Then, his nightmares would rewind, back to when he had arrived at Godric's Hollow. The horrible and tormenting blank look on James Potter's once lively and full of laughter face. The same look on the face of his wife, Lily Potter, who had once been able to calm a room with a smile, cheer a room with her laugh and put James in his place. They had looked so empty, worse than shells.  
  
"Who's there?" Remus suddenly asked jumping to his feet knocking his chair over and gripping his wand so tight his knuckles went white.  
  
"It's me," Ginny Weasley's voice answered in a slightly shaken tone.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Remus apologised immediately. He bent down and picked up the old chair to see Ginny walk into the basement kitchen in a white nightgown, her shadow dancing along the walls as the flame of the candle flickered dangerously.  
  
"I came to get a glass of water," Ginny explained quickly. She poured herself a glass, and then she left in a slight hurry. Remus sighed back into the chair, wallowing in the memories of death, life and the Marauders.  
  
"All wounds heal, a wise young man told me that once," A soothing and calming voice, much like Remus' own tone, said from the doorway. Remus sighed.  
  
"A young man now getting older and losing everything," Remus sighed.  
  
"I do not agree," Albus Dumbledore answered moving from the doorway and sitting opposite Remus, he flicked his wand at the fire and it burst into merry flames, filling the room with light as the light in the candle finally flickered and went out. A wisp of black smoke from the candle rose into the air between Remus and Dumbledore.  
  
"You bring me news, no doubt more depressing news," Remus sighed finally. He had never been like this before. He fingered a band around his finger, almost thoughtfully.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy made the mistake of sending Draco to deal with her daughter when the local residents noticed a light on in the Manor. She has been discovered, Remus," Dumbledore said lightly.  
  
"So, what happens?" Remus sighed.  
  
"You rest and I come back tomorrow. Wallowing will not help. You need to remember everything Sirius would have wanted you to carry on with. The Order, looking after Harry, yourself," Dumbledore added. Remus nodded smiling weakly. Dumbledore wished him a good night and left with a little, pop. The woman appeared in the doorway again.  
  
"I'm coming," Remus sighed extinguishing the fire Dumbledore had created, he followed the woman up the flight of stairs hoping to fall into slumber quickly and not being troubled. If what Dumbledore had briefly told him, was true. Things were about to get a lot worse. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the following, except the girl, as I said before. I created her. Otherwise, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: Okay, I had not quite realised just how long this chapter was when I wrote it, so I am going to post this and then I am going to post a Chapter 2 ½ because it was quite ridiculous. It was something like, 7 pages long! Anyways, enjoy! And if anyone wants me to let him or her know when I update, say so in a review!  
  
~* Chapter 2  
  
It had not been long since Harry had once again arrived at the Headquarters of the Order. It was the middle of August and Remus had finally gone to get him. As soon as Harry stepped over the threshold he felt numb and empty, as he had done for the past month. A look from Remus told Harry, Remus was feeling exactly the same. Meetings had gone on, Hermione and Ron had not fussed over Harry or offered him any amount of pity, and they knew he would not want it. They had done what they did best, tried to talk to him about it and just let him know they were there. Harry, however, had suddenly become more interested in the woman's voice that could be heard everywhere he went, more precisely everywhere Remus was. He had had a brief moment of relief and laughter when he told Ron about this and Ron had said maybe Remus was a Drag Queen. The moment soon passed and Harry's numbness came rushing back. It was August 25th. A Thursday. The Weasley's were all back for the summer, so was Hermione and various members of the Order passed in and out of the Headquarters. Sirius' Mother would be screeching every so often, no one had quite taken upon himself or herself to tell her; the last of the Black's was dead. Harry lay on his bed, thinking. The Portrait of Phinaes Nigellus suddenly appeared in his frame, looking incredibly aggravated.  
  
"Harry! Oh, come on! That woman!" Hermione was panting running into the room. Harry frowned in answer to what appeared to be a question on her behalf.  
  
"What-" Harry started but Hermione grabbed his wrist and yanked him from the room. She dashed down the flight of stairs and just babbling about nothing in particular as she ran, finally pulling Harry into the basement kitchen where he was met with familiar faces. All of the Weasley's, except Percy who had not even written to apologise, Tonks, Remus, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley, a woman Harry had never seen before and Albus Dumbledore. Harry had never actually spoken to Dumbledore inside Grimmauld Place.  
  
"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said simply. "Please, take a seat. You too Miss Granger." The pair sat down, Harry almost tentatively.  
  
"Now, I felt you all needed to hear what is going to be said today, because it will no doubt concern you all greatly," Said Dumbledore. Harry was frowning around. Who was that woman? He was staring at the table and the wedding and engagement rings on her finger when Remus placed his hands on the table and started fingering a gold band on his finger. He was married? Harry never knew that.  
  
"I think we shall start with the most pressing matter of the escape of the Death Eaters from Azkaban," The woman said pushing her chestnut brown hair out of her face and looking from face to face with her hazel brown eyes. Harry suddenly noticed the scar she had on her right cheek, it started just below her ear and disappeared into her hairline.  
  
"They've escaped?" Harry asked almost fiercely. Everyone turned to see him.  
  
"They escaped last night. We can not say how or if we will be able to find them," Kingsley sighed. Harry looked at the candle in the middle of the table, it was nothing more than just a mound of wax from Remus' late night sessions. He would just sit in almost-darkness, thinking. Harry felt all the eyes were on him. He felt his anger bubbling slowly. In the past few months he had felt like a volcano. At times he would be fine, then something would happen that would make just erupt and shout and want to hurt so many people. That's why he had tried to use an Unforgivable on that vile woman Bellatrix. He hated her so much. But, suddenly, he had a thought. He looked up at Dumbledore unaware they were still talking.  
  
"What has happened to Wormtail?" Harry blurted out. The Order exchanged uneasy looks, except Remus.  
  
"We do not know. He has disappeared," Remus practically snarled. Harry felt the tension in the air, as if this topic had caused many arguments in meetings.  
  
"Moving on. I was contacted today by both the Headmistress of Salem's Institute of Witchcraft and Narcissa Malfoy," Said Dumbledore. Harry snapped his head up and his attention was completely focused on Dumbledore. And then he realised how old Dumbledore suddenly looked. He only looked like that when he was under a lot of strain.  
  
"Is it to do with the girl?" Moody growled from his seat next to Harry. Harry looked at Hermione; she looked as confused as him. Ron was busy flicking candle wax at George, while listening but he was not having eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Indeed it is. Narcissa has requested her daughter be transferred from Salem's to Hogwarts. I, naturally, accepted," Dumbledore announced. The Order looked around gravely.  
  
"Draco Malfoy has a sister?" Ron asked.  
  
"He has a twin sister, as a matter of fact Ronald," Mrs Weasley said looking both pale and horrified. Harry looked at Hermione who had gone blank. And suddenly his thoughts went back to last summer when Sirius (a pang suddenly took place in his chest) had shown him the Black family tree.  
  
"Only Malfoy was on the Family Tree upstairs!" Harry protested.  
  
"That would be because she has been out cast for all of her life. She was passed off as the Orphan of Lucius' brother who was poisoned and killed. She is, however, the daughter of Narcissa and Lucius. She was out cast because she made her views clear, she wanted nothing to do with the Dark Arts. So, when the time came, they shipped her to America. Then when summer came she would be kept inside the Manor," Explained this woman. Then it was as if she had realised that no one except the Order knew her.  
  
"Did I introduce myself?" She asked politely.  
  
"No," Hermione answered simply. 


	3. Chapter 2 12 Orders

Disclaimer: yeah, I don't own anything except the Malfoy girl. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: The rest of chapter 2!  
  
~* Chapter 2 ½  
  
"Sorry, I thought Remus had already told you about me. My name is Selena Lupin, and yes I am married to Remus," Selena smiled helpfully knowing what they would ask. Harry sat dumbstruck. He had never noticed the ring on Remus' finger before, but then he had never asked. He had known him for three years and never thought or even bothered to ask Sirius. Had Sirius been married or engaged? He felt another pang; there was still so much he never found out about Sirius. So much he had never been given the time to find out. Or, so much he had not bothered asking.  
  
"Okay, I think that is all," Dumbledore's voice seemed to float back into Harry's thoughts. "I'll see the Members tomorrow. Otherwise, I'll see you back at Hogwarts." Then he left swiftly talking in hushed voices with Moody. Remus and Selena seemed to be talking hurriedly about something and then Remus stood and walked over to Harry.  
  
"We need to talk," Was all he said and he led Harry from the room and upstairs into the Drawing Room. Remus or Mrs Weasley had completely changed Grimmauld Place and it looked like a normal house. The House-Elf heads had gone (much to Hermione's pleasure) and they had even decorated. The drawing room was now in a white and pale blue the Black Family Tree still hanging on the wall.  
  
"Harry, there is so much you never got the chance to ask Sirius. Like, how old he was when he and James first met or anything like that. I would like to give you the chance to ask me so you can find out and hopefully get some closure. I know it's something that is eating you alive Harry; it's doing the same to me. Maybe if we talk, it'll help us both," Remus said slowly and calmly. Harry nodded. It was worth a try. He had a feeling that if he kept snapping at Ron Hermione was going to hex him.  
  
"I-um-never knew you were married. Was Sirius best man or my Dad?" Harry said rather uncomfortably. Remus smiled widely and warmly.  
  
"Yes. They both were. Selena and I married the summer before that Halloween. You kept screaming and Lily looked so funny. She was not backing down from the glares everyone was giving you and her and she kept talking to you loudly," Remus said fondly. Harry smiled, he could not remember it, but he just smiled. "Sirius and James actually had a fight at the reception. Sirius wanted to do a strip dance, James told him to stop being obscene. So, they ended up having a playful fight. I hope Sirius was only joking," Remus laughed. And to Harry's surprise, he found himself laughing as well.  
  
"Did Sirius ever marry or get engaged?" Harry asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes," Remus said shortly with another smile. "He got engaged to the most beautiful girl in our year, apart from your Mother. Her name was Cassie McIntyre. She was a Slytherin, strangely enough. She and Sirius fell in love after they left school and became inseparable. He proposed one Christmas Eve, and of course they were already living together. She accepted," Remus finished.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"She was killed. Voldemort knew that James, myself, Lily, you, Selena and Cassie were weak points of Sirius'. And he knew James had only a few people in his life that he cared about, Sirius being one of the main ones. Voldemort knew he could inflict pain on someone close to James to show James he could break into James' inner circle. Naturally, he couldn't go after James and Lily quite yet. Selena and I had only just married and were living in Hogwarts, so we were no go areas. That left; Cassie and Sirius. Sirius was called into work one Saturday Evening, and Death Eaters got into their house and tortured her for information, then killed her," Remus sighed quite upset.  
  
"Sirius seemed to be a broken man. He would not eat, sleep, and drink. He just survived on air. He would come to Order meetings depressed, half asleep," Remus continued. "But, lets not talk about that. Lets discuss something brighter," Remus said trying to lighten the mood. And it began, an afternoon of Remus telling Harry all about the Marauders pranks and jokes at Hogwarts. As Harry left the drawing room, he felt like a weight in his stomach had been lifted. He felt he knew Sirius as well as he possibly could now. And he embraced the memories. He fell asleep peacefully for the first time in weeks that night. Ron smiled as soon as he saw Harry come into the room not looking too depressed, and also not to hear him talking in his sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was angry beyond belief. She had screamed, stunned, yelled some more and broken her favourite ornament by mistake. Lucius had escaped from Azkaban and arrived back at the Manor bringing with him, Bellatrix. Narcissa and Bellatrix did not get on. But good news had arrived her daughter would be attending Hogwarts next year. She had called her children to the dining room and sat at the long, dark wood table. She was draped in fine black silk robes and looked like the Ice Woman. Her eyes were piercing her hair fell around her face, perfectly straight and sleek. Lucius came into the room and sat next to his wife while they awaited the children.  
  
"She has changed, you say?" Lucius asked. "How?"  
  
"She is changing because the Order and that scum have not noticed she needs or needed help, Lucius. So, she is turning her attentions to you and what you believe in," Narcissa explained for what seemed the thousandth time.  
  
"That is good news," Lucius said.  
  
"The bad news is, Kreacher has been killed. On his way to bring me news, he was trampled on by horses," Narcissa said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You seem on edge," Lucius pointed out.  
  
"I am past the edge, Lucius. When will that woman be out of my home?" Narcissa snapped her delicate and bony fingers clenched into two balls.  
  
"When the Dark Lord finds her accommodation. You are sure the Ministry will not come and check here?" Lucius asked.  
  
"They already have. I told them you were in Azkaban and I did not appreciate being checked up on. They took the hint," Narcissa said distracted as her children appeared. Draco sauntered in first and took a seat in one of the large dark chairs. The girl came in second, wearing the same jeans but this time she wore a black shirt, the same collar and her hair was pulled back off her face. She had the same features as Draco, only much more softer.  
  
"Well?" The girl asked calmly.  
  
"Athena, I do not appreciate being spoken to in that tone, we have gone through this," Narcissa warned. The girl's name was Athena. Lucius had named her after the Greek Goddess of War, Athena Malfoy. Athena loved her name, she loved the fact she was named after such a great Goddess.  
  
"You will attend Hogwarts next term," Lucius said his white-blonde hair was tied softly with a black ribbon. He looked no different to before he had gone to Azkaban. Athena was no longer paying attention and was staring around at the portraits in the dining room. Her favourite was the portrait of the Goddess Athena. It did not show a person but there were a lot of reds and blacks and what appeared to be a battle. It was a war.  
  
"What? No way! You can't just make me move schools! I've spent the past 15 years of my life living like an outcast, and I was perfectly happy with that! I love Salem's, all my friends are there," Athena tried to protest.  
  
"What friends?" Draco snorted. Athena shot him an icy glare and elbowed him off his chair.  
  
"Athena!" Narcissa snapped. "You will go to Hogwarts and you will uphold the Malfoy name. You will not speak of your Father's escape, you will not discuss any of the things that happen within this Manor and you will be in Slytherin."  
  
"Well when do I get sorted?" Athena asked in a stupid voice. She was the perfect Malfoy when she wanted to be, and at times Lucius was strangely proud of his daughter. He knew she could be groomed to do great things for the Dark Lord, but also could be groomed by the Order. But as he watched her sit there, he knew all the hopes she had had pinned on the Order, no longer existed.  
  
"You will travel to school with your brother, and be sorted separately by Dumbledore," Narcissa said. When it came to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, the people who actually knew them knew that the phrase "Behind every powerful man is an even stronger woman." Had been invented for them.  
  
"You are dismissed," Lucius said. Athena stood up and left the room, she walked over the white stone entrance hall and marched up the winding staircase. She carried on up another flight of stairs and threw herself into her bedroom. She kicked her shoes off and jumped onto her four-poster bed. The hangings were black velvet and the covers black velvet with the golden M on and the snakes winding around it. Athena sat against her pillows, her legs drawn up. She hated this. Hated it. She knew she could do nothing to stop them sending her to Hogwarts. Nothing.  
  
"We are going to have to be best friends at Hogwarts," Draco's voice drawled from the doorway. He leaned against the white door and finally he came in and closed it with a small snap. He took a seat on Athena's black fainting couch and looked at his twin sister, long and hard.  
  
"I know, I am not stupid," Athena warned. "What are the girls in our year like?"  
  
"Not worthy of you," Draco said simply. "You are far too high and mighty for them and I predict some rather entertaining arguments between yourself and Pansy Parkinson," Draco added, almost as an after-thought.  
  
"Then, you will have to defend me," Athena spoke with an amused tone.  
  
"I know what I have to do to gain respect for being a Malfoy, even though the name is beginning to mean nothing. We will have to show that school we are still as proud," Draco said.  
  
"As long as Crabbe and Goyle stay away from me," Athena said. They were coming over for the rest of the summer tomorrow with their parents, and Athena hated them. She did not care who knew it. She found them stupid and time wasting. Athena was always on the go, often reading various literature, doing something productive. Athena looked at her brother and for the first time in her life felt a sibling connection. What was happening to her? She suddenly felt proud to be a Malfoy. Proud to be the daughter of Lucius Malfoy, proud to be the sister of Draco.  
  
"We will no doubt benefit each other. For example, you will keep Pansy away from me and I shall keep Crabbe away from you," Draco said lightly. And they had reached an unspoken agreement. To look out for each other in the way brother's and sister's do. Athena smiled 


	4. Chapter 3 Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own any of this on the page, except the "characters" of Athena and Selena. I don't own their last names, but I came up with their story and personalities. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: This chapter is slightly odd and I'm not all that fond of it, but I had to get it done and out of the way. It's one of those, has to be done, chapters. Hope you like it!  
  
~* Chapter 3  
  
He ran down the empty and eerie corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Searching for a sign and running from a terror. What he was searching for he had no idea, what he was running from he had no idea. His robes billowed behind him as he ran through the halls, praying. But he did not know what he was praying for.  
  
The blood pounded in his head, he had to get there. But where did he have to go? He ran straight past perfectly still Peeves and through a motionless Bloody Baron. He continued running. No one was in the halls or classrooms he past. Where was everyone? This was a school! The only sound to penetrate his ears was his own footsteps bouncing off the silent hall. He turned and ran into a classroom he did not recognise. He slammed the door shut, and continued to search. Still now knowing what he was searching for. He was still aware of the terror he was running and hiding from. But did not know what terror he was running from.  
  
A ransacked room lay before him, he walked over the papers, smashed inkbottles, and quills and over turned desks. Portraits lay slashed on the floor, the walls held scorch marks. Still, he searched. A mirror lay cracked on the floor and he simply stood on it heading to the end of the room. The blood was pounding once more in his head, his heart giving out an irregular drum beat. His breath came in short and quick gasps. Ragged as he tried to catch his breath. He stood staring at the only object that remained standing and in tact, a simple chair. He shook his head, no time to stand and stare at chairs. As he put another foot forward he almost expected what happened next, the door behind him burst open and a black terror burst through the door filling the room like a very angry wave and swallowed him.  
  
Draco Malfoy shot up in his bed. His breath indeed now coming in short and quick gasps as he tried to calm himself. The same dream had haunted him all summer. The same nightmare. The same urgency to run, and find what he was looking for. The same black suffocating him. He looked out of his large window to see the thin line of orange sky; meaning dawn was upon this world. September the first was once again here. Draco sat up in his four- posted bed still thinking, trying to work it out. He knew Harry Potter was having dreams about the Dark Lord, his Father had told him. But what did Draco's dreams mean? He wished he could tell someone.  
  
Not his Father. "Draco, stop attention seeking. You are jealous of that Potter!" Would be his Father's exact response, as the voice spoke this line in his head Draco began to think of his Mother's response.  
  
"Draco, are you sure you don't have the Inner eye? Or is it that you feel left out? Has Athena done something to you?" Typical of his Mother, try to shift the blame to Athena. But, then what would Athena say to his dreams? She was his only other option. He tried to imagine what his sister would say, but he could not. It dawned on him; he knew nothing about his own twin sister. Sure, she was intelligent, but everyone knew that. She despised the Dark Arts. But, was that all there was to Athena Malfoy? Draco ran his hand absently through his hair as he always did when he was deep in thought.  
  
"Draco," Came a small whisper from outside his door. Draco frowned, annoyed that whoever it was had disrupted his thought. How often was it he actually thought about being nice to his sister? He got from his bed angrily and strolled to the door in his black satin pyjamas and opened the door seeing Athena stood looking wide-eyed and, bubbly. She was wrapped in her usual white and blue cotton dressing gown smiling.  
  
"Let me in you big fool," Athena said pushing her way into Draco's room. Draco frowned as she ran over to his couch and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's what, six o'clock?" Draco said rubbing his eyes, slightly shocked that he had been thinking about his sister and she turned up at his door.  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I was eating all my chocolate and Fizzing Whizzbees that Rosie sent me and I'm slightly hyper," Athena said shaking. Draco frowned, now really scared. Athena was never hyper or bubbly. She was a sarcastic bitch, basically.  
  
"You had chocolate and sweets and you never shared? And who the hell is Rosie?" Draco snapped annoyed. Athena did not seem to notice.  
  
"Rosie is my best friend from Salem's. And I never share because you never do, oh, St. Draco," Athena snapped back, still shaking from her sugar intake.  
  
"Why thank you," Draco said sarcastically finally moving back to his bed as Athena looked around his room. It was white stone, with a cold stone floor and with a lot of black, gold and grey. Typical of a Malfoy.  
  
"So, what were your O-O-O-OWL results?" Athena asked yawning mid-sentence. She had only received hers yesterday. Everything had been "Outstanding", "Exceeds Expectations" and she had one "Acceptable" but that was in Divination and she hated that class anyway.  
  
"Three E's and the rest were A's," Draco said. Lucius had hit the roof when he found out Draco's results. The Malfoy Heir should have had proper results. Draco had tried the "Hermione Granger is the teacher's favourite" routine, but Lucius was too angry. And once Narcissa had found out, Draco ran.  
  
"Luicus must have been mad," Athena commented.  
  
"Yeah, but I sort of made up for it by making Quidditich Captain," Draco said proudly. "And, returning Prefect." Athena rolled her eyes.  
  
"You have such a big head," She said sarcastically. "I'm going to get dressed, we have to leave soon," Athena said and she took three strides and left the room, which surprised Draco because she was quite short. Draco sighed back into his pillows. He had tried. But she was so but then what if it was himself? What if he was such a bigheaded snob, no one but Crabbe and Goyle got on with him?  
  
"Not likely," Draco told himself moving around to his trunk and throwing the rest of his things inside. If it was up to his Mother, they would be leaving very soon. And it always was up to his Mother.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat at the kitchen table, holding a warm cup of tea as if it were winter. He had woken hours ago; the nightmare of Sirius falling beyond the veil still haunted his sleep. By day, he was haunted by rumours of Voldemort and the Prophecy. Still, no one knew about it. He had not told anyone, he was too frightened. He was still wondering if he would rather be the murder or the murdered. Whenever this thought started a little voice would start and speak with such harsh tones, it made Harry's scar burn with pain, At least you would get to see your parents again. The words would hiss and it felt like they were burned into his skull. But, he would also get to see Sirius again. But, what would he leave to the world? Voldemort would finally defeat him. He would kill endless amounts of innocent..  
  
"Harry? Harry, dear, what are you doing up so early?" Mrs Weasley croaked from the doorway. A quilted dressing gown wrapped tightly around her, her hair pulled back into a bun.  
  
"I-I couldn't sleep," Harry said honestly, sighing.  
  
"Are you okay? You didn't have another-" Mrs Weasley went to start. She was going to ask if he had another nightmare. That's all anyone asked him now. No one seemed to understand how horrifying it was seeing Sirius die over and over like that. Hearing the horrible high-pitched laughter, as his dreams would rewind to reveal Cedric, the Graveyard, and Voldemort.  
  
"No, Ron's snoring woke me up," Harry lied. Ron was the reason everyone knew about his yelling in the night, his screams, and hopeless attempts to save Sirius. Ron had told Hermione who had instantly told. Harry didn't have the energy to not talk to them or to talk to them. So settled for nods and grunts every now and then.  
  
"Yes, well, I'll just get a glass of water, my throat is awfully sore," Mrs Weasley said bustling around the kitchen in her usual motherly manner. She had once again taken Harry under her wing, protecting him.  
  
"I'll just go, finish my packing," Harry said and without waiting for an answer, he left the kitchen. Dragging his feet up the staircase as if trying to hurry but not having the energy. As he started down the hall someone stood in front of him, fixing him with an unreadable look, as usual she was dressed in black robes, her hair pulled back into a bun with a quill stabbed through it holding her hair in place. She looked tired and exhausted, as she always did. She looked at Harry once more and then continued to walk around him muttering to herself.  
  
"Um, Selena," Harry called after her. Selena looked around sharply her hazel eyes narrowed in thought.  
  
"Yes?" Selena asked calmly. She had the look of a thoughtful, sharp, strong woman. But her voice was calm and she sounded almost serene.  
  
"I was just wondering, what, um, how we were getting to the Station?" Harry said thinking. Selena had barely spoken to him, just passed him in the halls muttering to herself, usually scribbling down onto a piece of parchment. That was when she was even here. Selena spent a lot of time away, but Harry had heard her and Remus speaking about it. And it was not Order business, something to do with the Ministry. Harry had just been about to find out exactly what it was when Ron interrupted him.  
  
"We will be travelling in cars Mundungus has managed to get. You will be going with myself, Remus and Mad-Eye, and naturally Hermione and Ron. So, we will be leaving in about three hours," Selena said looking at the fragile watch on her wrist. It was only seven o'clock now.  
  
"Oh, okay, thank you," Harry, said. Selena nodded and wandered off down the corridor again and Harry watched her take a quill from behind her ear and once again he noticed the scar, which was now more clear her hair was out of the way. She then turned and walked down the staircase. Harry stood there a moment longer and then turned to his room to finish his packing. 


End file.
